A Titan's Hero
by Gohan Strife
Summary: The Teen Titans protect Jump City with their lives... but what if one of the heroes need saving? Who will come to their aid? [Yuri, JinxRaven]
1. The Right Thing To Do

**A Titan's Hero**  
_Prologue  
- The Right Thing To Do -_

"Titan's, Go!" came the well known catch phrase of the apprentice to Batman, extending his green gloved hand outward, finger pointing to the day's criminal, hurling himself over a metal linked fence with a nap sack over flowing with cash. In a flash, four figures from behind him followed, two on foot, two in the air, while Robin ran along side, hopping over the fence to capture the perpetrator.

The red silky haired woman from Temaran flew high in the sky, keeping a bird's eye view on the criminal, her hands filled with green energy at her command. With a flash of her bright green eyes, she summoned two green spheres with her fingers grasping the warm orbs. Like a baseball, the girl threw them spiraling downward, the warning shots lifting pavement and smoke, halting the criminal in its tracks for a moment, before he turned a corner and ran down another alleyway.

Just as he was about to reach freedom, a black aura formed upon the wall just next to him, with a midnight blue cloaked form halfway sticking out. With its eyes flashing black and a raise of its hand, the half demon creature summoned its energy to surround nearby debris, sending it spiraling toward the criminal. With a swing of its knapsack, the man threw aside the empty trash boxes aside with ease, and continued out into the street.

There, he was greeted by two others of the Titan's Team, a half metal human with an extended gun arm pointed directly toward him. With a wave of his hand, the earth before him lifted upward, as sparks of blue and purple energy erupted from his hand. The lighting struck Cyborg, knocking him half way across the street, smashing into the side walk.

The green skinned changeling broke down its chemical structure to a creature he found fitting for battle, reforming itself into a large gorilla, stretching out its arms as it roared. Smashing its fists into the street, it lifted the pavement the criminal stood upon, making him stagger backward and off the lifted concrete, falling onto its back. The man flipped backward just before another pair of green energy filled star bolts hit the ground. Two more came raining down beside him as he took his view to the sky.

Starfire spiraled out of two electric blasts the man sent her way, but ran directly into the third, sending a wave of electricity souring through her body. With a scream, her body tensed, loosing control of her powers. Her vision blurred for a moment, not realizing the fact that she had been falling.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the familiar chant of Raven's magic caught the girl moments before a splattering end upon Jump City's street, and slowly levitated the girl to stand again.

"Thank you, friend Raven!" Starfire waved to the frowning girl, who focused herself upon the criminal currently attempting to get away. Traffic swerved its way around the criminal, causing a domino effect of accidents, the man hurling himself onto a car's hood, then onto the roof, hopping from car to car just to escape.

"Stop!" came a shout from just above him, ducking just in time to miss a spiraling red and yellow boomerangs, all of which trailed back to their master. The criminal's hood from its sweatshirt came back, as a female framed face was shown, her jet black hair swaying to the side as she turned. Robin didn't hesitate a moment, as snapped his hand from behind him outward, extending his metal staff in front of him, hopping over a wrecked car. The girl jumped high upward, onto a street lamp and with amazing agility, threw herself onto the wires of the city's cables and with a bounce, sent her flying onto a building's five story high roof top, leaving the boy wonder wide eyed.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. With a quick nod, the Temaran lifted her altitude, flying high above the roof tops to catch the girl from roof to roof, making impossible jumps. Raven was instantly by Starfire's side, along with a green feathered hawk, with its wings flapping hard to keep up.

A roar of an engine just below the action upon the city streets would sound loudly, as it battled against traffic, swerving at it switched lanes. The blue metal car finally caught a break, as it sped quickly down a clear road, the senor red eye of the driver catching the female jumping over another rooftop.

Just as the girl crossed over another roof top, Robin hopped up from a fire escape, forcing himself into an all out run to catch up to the criminal. The raven haired girl looked over her shoulder to the team desperate to get her, frowning at the sight. Higher and higher the buildings reached, the girl jumping higher and higher to points where even Robin couldn't match. A final jump would have him barely catch the edge, and if it weren't for a green prehistoric pterodactyl, his chances of walking away with mere scratches would have been slim to none.

Cyborg spun around the corner, as the girl apparently came to stop at a large building. As he stepped out of the car at the office building's entrance, he covered his human eye while looking up to the well lit sky. Moving quickly, he ran into the building, deciding it would be faster to take the elevator than travel all those flights of stairs.

Beast Boy dropped Robin, as he de-transformed himself into human form, landing beside his leader. Starfire and Raven swooped down simultaneously, now cornering the girl toward the edge of the roof.

"You don't have any room to run," Robin announced the obvious, though the girl still held the sack of money over her shoulder protectively. The leader wondered just how much endurance the girl had to have made such a long run, as well as high jumps for such a long time while carrying the weight of all the cash she had stolen. His mind would regret his thought, as he barely managed to dodge a lighting bolt that ran along the ground in his direction. With a roll to the right that would nearly send him off the edge of the roof, Robin tumbled to the side, as the bolt exploded against a pipe structure he had been standing in front of. The blast would force him further along the roof top, skidding half his body nearly over the edge.

The girl summoned another electric force of energy within her palm, throwing it outward along the roof flooring. It spiraled in all directions, aiming for the three remaining Titans. Raven and Starfire lifted to the air instantly, while Beast Boy transformed into an electric eel, absorbing the energy completely. After that, he transformed into a goat, with its horns pointed outward. With a quick dash attack, Beast Boy charged the girl to only have her leap frog over the changeling, sending him tumbling down towards the pavement. Another quick transformation into anything that could fly, a green feathered hawk caught its balance amongst the wind, and flew back toward the fight.

A black beam of energy shot down to the ground with strong gravitational force, moving itself toward the criminal. The electric-happy girl jumped back, but caught her balance quickly as she spun her free hand around outward toward the flying magus. Throwing out her palm, she shouted out her enchantment.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black aura of energy erupted from her hand, surrounding her in a black sphere, as the purple bolts of electricity shot around her shield, before dissolving completely. Twin green spheres shot out from either side of Raven, spiraling out of control toward the roof top. With a mimicking move of the girl's hand, her palm faced outward, as a sphere of purple energy surrounded her, the green spheres of energy simply too weak to penetrate the shield.

With a boot to the door, Cyborg plowed into the fight, his gun arm already locked and loaded, aiming it wildly about. With quick thinking, a fire was shot from his cannon, the blue energy rushing toward its target. With lightning fast reflexes the girl may have been able to dodge the attack, but the sack carrying the cash ripped open from the scorching heat, sending wave after wave of cash to where the wind chose.

"NO!" the girl screamed, as she quickly reached out for a handful. Already close to the edge as it was, the girl lost her balance as her arms wavered, still attempting to grab as much green paper as she could, while still holding onto the bag. In a red flash, Robin ran to that very edge, and dove head first to catch up to the girl, his arms shot outward. The rest of the team could only watch in amazement, as Robin followed the girl over the edge, sending the rest of the team to simply rush over toward the edge to view the outcome.

Nearly half way down, Robin caught up with the girl, who held a defeated look with her eyes shut loosely closed, her back facing her fate. The hero wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, resulting in a shocking outburst by the surprised criminal. Gritting his teeth, Robin held tightly onto the girl, and with his free hand, reached for his belt, pulling out his grappling hook. As the device shot out its unbreakable string-thin rope, Cyborg moved his leg aside while the hook greeted a near by pipe, well planted enough to hold their weight. The string tightened just enough for them to land safely upon the ground, with Robin staggering to his knee from the sudden shock.

The criminal fell to her knees, her eyes upon the ground, frozen in this position. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy carrying Cyborg as that same flying prehistoric creature all landed then, surrounding the girl from further escape. Raven stepped forward.

"It's over."

-

Robin finished giving his report to the officer, sparing a final glance to the girl currently locked up in a rubbery suit. Her face was lost, her expression sad. Her eyes met the hero's only a moment, before the doors closed, leaving her in the darkness to which she would become accustomed to. The police gathered what they needed from the team, before they headed off in Cyborg's work of art, with some of the team too tired to fly.

Raven sat in the front seat, with her elbow on the arm rest, staring into the mirror at Robin, who was currently fixated with the Temaran next to him. His awareness seemed to catch the sorceress off guard, as her apparent staring got her own eyes locked upon his.

"What is it?" Robin asked curiously. Raven blinked, keeping her emotionless stare upon the leader before finally replying her query.

"What you did," Raven started with a raised eyebrow. "It was reckless and almost took your life."

"I couldn't just stand by and let the girl fall," Robin defended in his leader-like tone, which wasn't much for a young teenager.

"The girl shocked you when you tried to grab her," Raven commented with a frown.

"It was only out of surprise," Robin replied with a matching frown.

"She was a criminal, and you almost died because of your careless thinking," Raven countered in a teacher-student tone.

"I was thinking clearly," Robin's voice grew slightly. "I'm surprised you seem to be questioning my actions."

"Why?" Raven said, looking him directly into the mirror images eyes with a confused look. "What if you had died? Why risk your life over a criminal?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

-

"Okay, now hand me the wrench," Cyborg yelled from on top of the latter. A green feathered hawk flew up in front of the metal human, its wings flapping as he squawked, handing the teen the item. As it dropped in his hand, the creature swooped downward, then shifting itself into its human form. Beast Boy, the green skinned changeling, cupped his hands over his mouth, as he shouted up to his companion.

"That all you need?" he yelled. Cyborg shook his head, as he tightened a bolt that kept a water pipe from falling, the current leak finally coming to an end. Beast Boy ruffled his hands through his soaked hair. "I can't believe Raven made the pipes burst!"

"Well," Cyborg said, as he started to lower himself from the ladder, having finished reconnecting the broken pipes. "Maybe if you stopped annoying her every moment of the day, she wouldn't loose control of her powers."

"Me?" Beast Boy countered, as he threw his hands up just as Cyborg reached the bottom of the ladder. "She's the one that just blows up on me every time she enters the room!"

"No," Cyborg corrected, closing the ladder and placing it under his arm. The two walked along the water filled floor, toward the exit of the room. "You know she doesn't have a sense of humor, and you continue to joke around with her."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Beast Boy shook his head as he crossed his arms. "It's not my fault she doesn't have a sense of humor."

Cyborg shrugged, as the two walked up the stair well three floors, passing the shadows containing the very cause of the basement flooding. The upside down floating Raven pulled the half body that shifted in between floors from the shadows of the ceiling, back into the hallway of the first floor, just as the door to the stair well opened. The dark blue shaded cloak form shifted itself to face its back to the two, and walking away making it seem as if she were merely walking down the hall. Cyborg elbowed the changeling, as he paused in his ranting, covering himself by faking a cough.

Raven turned around the corner, heading to the other side of the tower, leaving the two in a hesitant paused position. Cyborg lowered his eyebrows, as his gaze turned to the changeling next to him, frowning slightly.

"I think she may have heard you," he whispered, right before he continued his own way through the hall, toward the main living quarters Beast Boy followed next to the Titan, rubbing the back of his neck in regret. "You should apologize to her the next time you see her."

-

Jinx held her head in her hands, as she sat at the bottom of the stairs of the basement, her legs in a pool of water, as Gizmo hung from the ceiling, repairing another bursting pipe. Her eyes shifted away from the teacher, lecturing her about loosing control of her powers. A current prank attempt by the over sized Mammoth had played made the bad luck charm in a laughing fit that caused the current flood in the basement she had her feet in, with her eyes rolling to the side. It wasn't the first time she had sudden out bursts of bad luck. It seemed anything in recognition to those old superstitious sayings would cause the girl's powers to go haywire. Even so, the teacher in front of her continued to go on about learning to control her powers, which resulted in the boring look on her face, and the sigh that escaped her mouth. Gizmo's computerized back pack extended a robot hand that touched the floor below, then brought the rest of the small techno-wiz kid down. He frowned, as he kept himself above the two feet of water, his extending robot hands keeping him hovering just above the surface.

"It's all set," he replied to the teacher with a roll of his hand. The older man nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to his student, who currently had a careless look upon her face.

"I hope we don't have to have this discussion again!"

-

Robin tapped his finger along the desk he sat at, as he continued to stare at the blue screen in front of him. Raven stood at the door way, hesitant to go in as her leader looked involved in something at the current moment. Robin's eyes shifted to the silhouette form at the entrance of the room, where the lighting was most dim. Placing the tips of his fingers on the top screen of his laptop and pushed it down, giving his full attention to the mysterious sorceress.

"Come in," he said, folding his hands upon the desk. Raven floated in, touching her feet to the floor in front of the leaders desk. The leader pinched the bridge of his nose a moment, as he pushed the wheeled chair back, then rubbing his eyes, adjusting it to the dimly lit room.

"You shouldn't stare at a computer screen for so long," Raven commented over the silence, before it took her over completely. Robin's eyes raised to the girl finally, his hands resting next to him. "It's not good for your eyes."

"I suppose you know why I wanted to talk to you," Robin spoke finally, getting right to the point. Raven tensed a moment, then nodded her head. "Is there anything we can do to help you get more control over your powers?"

"Keep the dog on a leash?" Raven's humor-side kicked in, with Robin merely shaking his head in response.

"A thousand dollar payment for a flooded basement isn't something to joke about, Raven," Robin replied firmly, quieting the girl's joking. "The city pays us to protect them, but only enough for us to get by. The city is generous enough for helping us build a base of operation, and keeping it powered up all day and night, but these… mishaps… are costing us, and the city greatly."

"I'm sorry," Raven replied quietly, keeping her face hidden within the shadows of her hood. Robin raised a hand with forgiving eyes, shaking his head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Raven," Robin corrected in reply while his eyes softened. "I just want to know if there's anything we can do to help you gain more control of your powers."

"I have control of my powers," Raven immediately responded in defense.

"Not recently," Robin countered. "We're just barely making it by with insurance alone, but more incidents like these are setting us back farther little by little. Is there something bothering you?"

"What?" The question caught the girl off guard, putting a falter on her normal stoic posture.

"Is everything alright with you, Raven," Robin asked, leaning inward as he kept his head in his hands. "Is there anything that has been bothering you lately that would result in a flocculation of your powers?"

Raven paused as an image flashed before her eyes, her head shifting away from Robin's gaze. The boy wonder caught the girl's weakness, his head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Raven said quickly. "There is nothing wrong with me, I'm simply having an off day."

"Raven," Robin persuaded. "I can't help you if you keep lying to me."

"It's personal," she spoke softly.

"Is it about Terra?" Robin asked about the blonde that had recently turned on them. When silence engulfed the room, Robin continued. "Raven, I'm not sure what went on between you and Terra before she turned on us, but she was a traitor to all of us. She deceived us. Whatever she said, whatever she did was only to get into our systems. She worked for Slade. She was-"

Another burst of black energy from the girl's eyes would send three more lights down the hall in need of repair, silencing the leader of the Teen Titans in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, lowering his gaze in guilt. "I didn't mean to step over the line like that. I'm just really worried about you, Raven."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Raven replied quietly, her head tilting downward toward the floor.

"Yes there is," Robin stated, as he rose from his seat. "Terra meant a lot to all of us. She was a friend to all of us, but she deceived us. You have to see this. Stop beating yourself up, and-"

"You don't have to turn this into a therapy session," Raven interrupted suddenly, making Robin stutter.

"Raven-" Robin started, before the girl interrupted him once again.

"Robin," Raven stated firmly. "I'm fine. I just need to meditate a little more, that is all."

Robin knew he had hit the girl's only soft spot pretty hard with his comment, his eyes shifting to the floor in defeat. He sighed, as he placed his hand upon the seat, pulling out to sit back down.

"Alright Raven," he said as he took his seat, lifting the screen upward. "Just let me know if you want to talk about anything."

"Whatever," Raven said without thought, as she turned to leave. Robin quickly spoke up, feeling the need to apologize.

"Raven," he said as the girl paused, not bothering to turn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I wasn't really thinking clearly-"

"You meant what you said," the telepath commented. "You shouldn't feel the need to apologize for revealing your thoughts. They would have come out in one form or another."

Robin's face fell somewhat as the girl left, sighing as he rested his hands on the desk. The girl was a mystery to him, as he looked over the blue screen in front of him. Ever since the blonde had turned on the team, it seemed to have effected both Beast Boy and Raven the most, and both seemed to be taking it out upon one another. With more time passing, it seemed things were only getting worse.

-

Jinx laid on the couch upside down, her head hanging over the edge as her legs dangled over the back of the couch, kicking themselves up and down. With her hands clasped behind her head, she rolled her eyes as Gizmo entered the room, his hands crossed over his small chest, frowning at the girl.

"You know, the dean's pretty pissed off," he spat out at the girl as he walked over to a chair next to the couch, hopping onto it. "He said one more mishap and it'll cost us."

"Cost us?" Jinx asked with mild curiosity, as she moved her head toward the child-genius.

"Yea, you know," he said, as he jumped off the chair, making a football punting motion with his hands and feet. "Give us the boot? Kick us out? Things like that cost the school a lot of money."

"Hey," she frowned, twisting herself around on the couch to sit upright, placing her hands on her hips. "It was the prank that set it off!"

"Please," Gizmo waved his hand in font of his face as he turned his view from the girl. "One man walks under a ladder, and instantly its blamed on bad luck? If you had more control over your powers, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

The yelling continued for a full ten minutes, before the larger of the three teammates entered the room with his large hand ruffling the back of his red mane. He shook his head at the pointless argument, finding entertainment from the television in the next room over.

-

Raven removed herself from the sounds of the tower, opening the door to the roof where she felt most at peace. Fresh air hit her nose welcomingly, the warmth of the sun heating up her skin instantly, her eyes squinting from the brightness of the sky. Not a cloud in sight, as the girl made her way toward the center of the large roof, her eyes trailing across the four horizons all around her. Miles in all directions, the tower stood one of the largest structures in the city. Raven took in a deep breath, before exhaling with a slight smile of comfort. Yes, this would do for today.

Her feet slowly lifted from the ground, as she tucked them upon one another, taking a cross legged sitting position. Floating a few feet from the ground and with her cape resting upon the ceiling floor, she rested her hands upon her knees, touching her thumb to her middle finger, as her eyes slowly started to close, taking in another deep breath before exhaling and beginning her meditative trance.

"Azarath…" she began. Murphy's law decided to kick in just then, as the communicator hanging on the belt of the sorceress decided to sound of its musical alert. Her eyes blinked open with slight confusion just as Robin's voice interrupted the music chime.

"Titan's, Trouble!" came the catch phrase of the Titans, the leader alerting his team to meet in the main room of the tower. Raven clenched her chest dramatically, as her eyes slowly went half way shut, her right hand moved to pinch the space between her eyes.

"Once a hero…" came her voice which soon trailed off, as she let herself float backward, falling slowly to the roof's flooring. A black aura surrounded her just before she hit, opening a portal through the roof, the black surrounding her completely. Her form slipped through the roof head first, floating down floor by floor toward the living quarters of Titan's Tower.

-

"What the hell would we need in here, anyway?" came the female voice of the bad luck charm, bouncing from one leg to another as she hopped down the aisle, spinning around as the neared the end and twirling upon her other leg like a ballerina.

"Some kinda chip," came the deep voice of Mammoth walking down the next aisle of the computer store, his face staring into a blank computer screen, scratching the back of his head before pulling himself from it to turn the corner.

"Not just any chip," came the chibi voice of Gizmo, as his metallic legs walked for him, levitating him high enough to check each and every spot along the computer part store. "With this I'll be able to upgrade my hacking program to hack into the bank accounts of any person in the city!"

"That's a lot of money," Jinx replied with a grin, clasping her hands together.

"Yea, money you wont be seeing," came the sarcastic reply of a half metal human standing at the entrance of the store. The trio blinked at the Titan, before the others appeared at his back.

"Attack pattern," Gizmo started to yell, but was quickly silenced by a quick dodge to the right, avoiding a blue beam of energy erupting from Cyborg. With no instructions to follow, the team headed in their own direction, taking on their own desired Titan.

Starfire flew into the store, grasping the risen hand of running Boy Wonder, pulling him into the air. Aiming for Mammoth, the exceedingly strengthened Temaran sent her leader airborne, with a flying side kicked aimed for the over-sized thug. Mammoth through his arms into a cross block over his face, as Robin's heel planted into the man's rock solid arms. With a boost, Robin pushed off the criminal, and into a fighting stance. Mammoth removed his arms, only to have his face greeted by the same red-head that had sent Robin flying at him. The force of the punch sent him through the wall, and outside onto the side walk.

A green furred panther rushed toward Gizmo, who only pushed a button on his belt, revealing his well known jet back, and sending him airborne. Constant shots from Cyborg's trusty beam cannon would bring parts of the ceiling down, adding on to the great damage caused already by the criminal act. It was always helpful to have insurance in Jump City. The battle forced everyone outside, employees included, leaving a sorceress and bad luck charm to do battle inside.

The two exchanged mild blasts of energy, Jinx sending her hex bolts towards Raven, who would doge out of flight, and Raven sending numerous items throughout the room flying at Jinx, who would merely cartwheel, or dancing to safety out of pure luck. Raven grunted angrily, as she shot two more items toward the girl. Jinx threw a hex bolt toward Raven, another to counter one item, but got knocked into the wall with a computer screen to her chest. The enchantment struck Raven in the chest, sending her spiraling toward the hole in the wall, and into the current battle on the streets.

Mammoth slammed his fist down on a car's hood, ripping it off as he sent it flying like a disk toward Cyborg. With a blast of his cannon, he disintegrated the piece of metal, only to have himself shooting at more pieces of car that the Hive student chose to rip out and throw. A green furred ape would lift the very car he was prying from, tossing it out of harms way, attempting to corner the over grown terror.

Starfire threw bolt after bolt at the technologically enhanced super genius, currently flying circles around her as her bolts smashed into windows and buildings along the street. Gizmo ducked under another sphere of green energy, before finally taking the offensive and sending rockets bursting from his jet pack, aiming for the Temaran. Starfire went for a nose dive, as the missiles followed behind. Letting out an eep, the girl flew upward just in time for a dazed Jinx to witness twin missiles pass by her, smashing into the store she just came out of. The store exploded, forcing the foundation to finally give under the pressure of the battle, Jinx turning to witness her new fate.

Throwing her arms up even though she knew it would not help, Jinx cried out loudly, falling to the ground as large pieces of the building aimed to crush her and wherever she chose to run for sure. As if known to happen, Robin's words echoed through the sorceress of Azarath's mind, knowing good and well it was her conscious relaying the words of wisdom. With fast action hands, the girl let out a tremendous display of supernatural powers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black aura exploded from the girl, as her eyes flashed black, her hands moving at a quick rate moving rock after rock away from the cowering pink haired witch, each within mere inches of the girl's strange hairstyle. The entire building started to fall forward, resulting in a grunt from the girl. With a refreshing boost of energy erupting from seemingly nowhere, Raven lifted her hands up, yelling out another enchantment in her native tongue.

"Azarath, Metrion, Kantrios!" The new addition of a word meant a lot, as the unfamiliar phrase sent the aura emitting around the sorceress flaring, halting all battle currently waging on. The entire structure of the building froze in a black surrounding energy, small pieces of debris loosening and falling to the ground, but held in air for the most part. Raven's forehead filled with beads of sweat, as she held a breath, as well as the weight of the building with her powers.

Jinx looked up after realizing her fate had not greeted her, seeing the black mist orbiting just above her. With no questions asked, the girl quickly ran from her current situation, just as Raven's arms gave out, dropping the building to the ground with smoke lifting into the streets. Mammoth head butted Robin in the gut, knocking him near the winded Raven. With an arm over her chest in exhaustion, the girl couldn't only watch as a street lamp made its way in a bat-like motion into her chest while her bones cracked under the pressure. The force was enough to knock her back into another building, directly through a window.

Their teammates quickly came to catch up, as Mammoth turned to Gizmo flying in the air. With a quick nod, the two made an attempt to escape while they had the chance. Jinx had still been frozen at the side lines, staring at the building that should have, by all odds, killed her. Not though luck this time, was she able to survive the outcome of the battle. Her eyes trailed over to the broken window that Raven had just been thrown through by her own teammate, unable to comprehend just why the girl had saved her enemy. As if a stray though traveling within the walls of her mind, an unfamiliar voice slowly whispered to her the answer.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

-

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the prologue of the story thus far. Not too long, but long enough, right? Don't forget to review.

And thanks to Saint Raven for simply asking me if I've seen any Raven/Jinx pairing stories out there… I haven't really, but here's one! Ja ne!


	2. No Leaf Clover

**A Titan's Hero **

_- No Leaf Clover -_

Jinx leaned back against the couch, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. They had made good, and escaped rather easily. She should be glad that they would most likely be rich as soon as Gizmo had his program up and running. She should be happy over the fact that the Titan's hadn't gotten them this time. She should be ecstatic over the fact that they had finally pulled one over on the Titans. But she wasn't. She felt… empty. She sighed, as she rolled to her side, forcing herself to lie down, resting her head upon the arm rest. Silence screamed through her ears painfully, needing something to fill the sudden void within herself. Reaching her frail arm toward the table, she clicked on the television just in time to see the news.

"Reports say that they only after a single computer chip. Though reasons are unknown, the group's technologically enhanced child is no doubt the one behind this act." Jinx rolled her eyes, about to move away before her eyes caught pictures of their crime. "A security from the bank across the street was able to pick up footage of the Titan's battles with the miscreants."

Jinx held a breath, as she witness once again the blue cloaked sorceress hold the building with her telekinetic powers for much longer than she had realized. The sudden hit with the light pole made the pink haired witch cringe, as she was then completely thrown from the camera's vision, though the sudden shots of glass showed she was thrown into a building from the hit. The feeling in her stomach increased, forcing her to turn the television off. With a worried look, she forced her view to the ceiling, letting her arm rest over her forehead. Maybe she just needed some rest…

-

Raven levitated from the hospital mattress, confined in her healing trance, as the wounds from the prior battle slowly started to heal themselves. The others in the room conversed over the Hive Agents actions, trying to pinpoint where they'd attack next. Starfire leaned against another one of the infirmary beds, looking toward her leader in question.

"They took a computer chip?" she asked, brushing a single strand of her red locks from her eye, tucking it behind her ear. Robin nodded, turning to the computer-literate of the group.

"What do you think they'd need that chip for?" Robin was curious to just why they would need something so small. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

"The chip they stole could be used for just about anything," he started. "What it does is it boosts an Internet signal a thousand fold, and makes detecting their whereabouts nearly impossible. Knowing them, they could use it to hack into any system in the country from anywhere, without being traced."

Robin sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Maybe they'll try to steal more equipment for whatever it is they're trying to accomplish," Cyborg suggested with a shrug. "I doubt all they needed was a simple chip. They'll most likely head to another computer store… probably someplace with very high tech gadgets."

Robin nodded.

"Good, that's a start," he said, as he pulled from the wall he was leaning upon. "Let's go to the main room to see if we can try to pinpoint where they'll strike next."

The group quickly left the room, leaving the sorceress to rest and heal. It was merely five minutes later, that the girl would slowly lower to the bed, and open her eyes, awakening to the world around her. Placing a hand upon her head, she rose from the bed, looking about in a confused state.

"Left alone," she mumbled, as she kicked her legs over the side of the bed, reaching for the cloak that was hung up next to it. "_The right thing to do_ my ass…"

-

"Hurry up, Jinx!" came the shout, awakening her from her current dream. "We're heading out again."

Jinx shot up from the couch, looking about in a confused state. Collecting herself, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she kicked her legs over the couch, and pushed herself to stand.

"Whoa," she gapped, as a dizzy spell fell over her. "Stood up too fast."

"Stupid," came the childish voice of Gizmo, grinning as he pulled his computerized hi-tech back pack over his shoulders. "Come on, Mammoth's waiting for us outside."

"What are we hitting up today?" the pink haired witch asked curiously. Gizmo kept silent, already half way out their dorm room door. She frowned, hating the fact that she was once again left in the dark.

-

"Friend Raven, you have awakened!" Starfire gleamed, as the sorceress entered the room. Raven regarded Starfire with a nod, quickly making her way toward the kitchen area of the main room. Robin moved to question first.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked the girl as he walked over from in front of the computer, where Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and himself were attempting to figure out where the Troikas were going to hit next. Raven gave him a glare underneath her hood, but he felt it nonetheless.

"I got hit with a street lamp, and thrown through a building," Raven said dryly, as she poured the steaming water into a mug, dipping the tea bag into it slowly. "I feel freak'n Peachy."

Robin blinked at the girl, his eyes lowering a bit. The girl had been through a lot lately, so he decided to let it slide, and possibly ask questions about it later.

"We're trying to figure out where they'll hit next," Beast Boy called from the living room, turning to Cyborg who merely shrugged his shoulders. The group gathered around the compute screen, and Robin took his place next to Cyborg once again.

"Well," Cyborg started, as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck. "It could be very well anywhere. It all depends on what they plan to do with whatever it is they're trying to make."

"So basically," Raven spat out before she took a sip of her tea. "We no nothing."

"Right," Cyborg said in defeat.

"So, we just sit on our asses until the alert goes off," Raven replied, rising from her seat. "If you all don't mind, I'm going to go meditate."

"But we're in the middle of a meeting," Cyborg questioned. Raven glared at him through the darkness of her hood.

"A meeting that has gone no where," Raven replied with a frown.

"Well," Cyborg replied with a shrug. "Maybe if I had a little more knowledge on just what they Hive was up to, we'd have something to discuss."

"Well," Raven mimicked Cyborg's shrug with one of her own. "Then I guess you should go find some damn knowledge."

"Okay," Robin said, quickly moving in between the two, feeling the tension rising. "We're all a little upset over our loss this morning. There's not much we can do right now, except try to figure out where they might strike next. If we do, we might be able to figure out just what they're planning. Raven, you can go meditate. We can take care of things here."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to complain, but a quick glare from both Robin and Raven put him in his place, quickly closing his mouth. Cyborg simply threw his arms up with a shrug, muttering a 'whatever' as he turned his back to them, keeping his focus now fully upon the screen before him. Raven turned to leave, but felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Raven, I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind," he said in a way that nearly mimicked the way Raven had said the phrase earlier. With a shrug, the hand was released, while Raven muttered a 'whatever' of her own, the two leaving the room.

"Dude, what's her problem lately?" Beast Boy asked, turning to Cyborg. He didn't even bother to respond, as he started to type different keys into the computer, coming up with more possible scenarios for the crimes the Hive students could be creating. Starfire looked away from Beast Boy, her eyes traveling back to the telepath. A sadden expression held upon the young Tamaranian Princess would appear, as she let out a small sigh.

"Raven…"

-

Raven crossed one leg over the other, taking a sip from her herbal tea, as she awaited the lecture from her leader. She could feel the stare he had been giving her ever since they had entered the small computer room where she was lectured before. Robin was currently leaning against the computer desk, his arms crossed over his chest, as he tried to study the form sitting a few feet in front of him, sipping on her cup of tea, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"So…" Raven spoke softly, placing the half empty cup upon the computer desk. Robin blinked, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Raven…" he started to speak while lifting his gaze to meet her own. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you."

Raven blinked, unable to hide the shocked expression from showing upon her face. Her eyes met Robin's, and noticed a smile upon his features.

"Proud of me?" Raven's head tilted to the side, unable to understand what the boy wonder was speaking of. "Why?"

"Of what you did," he said, rolling his hand as he brought up their earlier battle. "It must have taken a lot out of you to save Jinx from that building."

"Yea, lot of good that did me," Raven spat out, averting her eyes from the leader as she picked up her tea cup once again, sipping from it.

"Maybe not now," Robin said, as he pushed himself from the desk. "But it might mean a lot to the person you saved."

Raven let a short laugh escape her lips, shaking her head as she finished off her cup of tea. Before Robin left, he paused at the door, turning to the girl.

"Do you remember the girl with the electrical powers we stopped a few days ago?" Robin asked, knowing the girl knew of what he spoke of.

"Yea, what about it?" Raven asked, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, the reason she was stealing from the bank was because her mother is sick," he said, turning his face from the girl, toward the hallway as his hand rested on the door frame itself. "She said that she needed to steal the money so she could help pay the doctors, the hospital, and the medication her mother has to take. She had no insurance, so when she got sick, with only her daughter to take care of her, they had no money between the two of them."

Raven looked away from Robin's eyes for a moment, taking in the new information.

"I talked to her today," Robin said, turning to Raven again. "You know what she said to me?"

"What?" Raven asked without looking up.

"Thank you," Robin replied. "She wanted to thank me for saving her life. She said when she gets out of jail that she's going to work as hard as she can to get the money to save her mother."

"And what'd you say?" Raven asked, knowing he had said something to the girl in reply.

"As long as she kept that promise and worked honestly I'd have the town donate money to her mother to help her get better."

-

Jinx frog leaped over a parking meter, as the trio made their way to their next target, a large computer store that seemed to hold the only software in the city that would allow them to route through bank accounts. Of course, Jinx didn't understand any of it, but Gizmo assured them this place would have whatever it was they were looking for. This 'software' however, wasn't something that could simply be purchased over the counter. Gizmo had the exact location in the store where the software was, which just so happened to still be in the box. The software was supposed to be picked up by a bank representative, most likely for their use but wont they be surprised to find the store held up by Hive students. Another easy soar over a parking meter would have Gizmo questioning the girl's actions.

"What's got you so hyper today?" the short man asked in his scratchy voice. Jinx shrugged her shoulders, twirling around to face the midget.

"I don't know," Jinx replied with a careless shrug. "I could have died yesterday, you know."

"Yea, we know," Gizmo said with a roll of his eyes. "But you know how the Teen Titans are. They can't have anyone dying, even their enemies."

Mammoth shook his head in disgust. Jinx frowned, keeping her pace ahead of the trio. Her eyes traveled across the street to an old antique store, with a large ten wheel truck unloading various artifacts. The current item two large men were hauling in just so happened to be a beautiful old fashioned mirror-dresser set. A cold chill ran down her spine as she pulled her eyes away, back toward their current path. A black cat screeched at her from on top of a fence next to them, extending its claws. It jumped down, meowing at her, then passed by them, crossing the street. The cat jumped in between the men carrying the dresser, weaving in and out of their legs.

"Watch the cat!"

"What cat!"

"REOW!"

Jinx quickly went to shut her eyes, but it was much too late. From the moment the cat crossed their path, to the dresser mirror shattering, her eyes flashed pink, and all hell broke loose. First, the parking meters next to them exploded, sending coins flying about, showering all over the streets. Next, the windows they walked passed shattered completely, the trio throwing their hands up to block the glass from cutting their faces.

"Jinx!"

-

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, as she slowly hovered down to her bed. After her inability to gain concentration on the roof, she felt maybe the darkness of her room would be slightly more comforting. However, she still wasn't able to concentrate. Something was off. Her shoulders slumped, as she fell back on her bed, rubbing both sides of her head.

"Maybe I'm just having an off day," she told herself as her eyes closed.

'_Lying to yourself gets you nowhere,'_ the voice in her mind replied. Raven pulled herself to lean against her elbows, opening her eyes.

"Well, I have no idea what's wrong," Raven replied to the voice, tilting her head to the side.

'_But I do!'_ a happier tone replied, resulting in a sigh from the sorceress.

"I don't think you're going to make this easy for me," Raven said with a sulk. The voice decided to reply with a giggle, as another voice came over.

'_Why don't you try to clear your mind of distractions?'_ came the suggestive voice. Raven sighed in frustration, once again pinching the place between her eyes.

"What the hell do you think I try to do when I meditate?" came her own harsh reply. The voices were silent, and she sighed for the countless time, leaning herself against the backboard of her bed.

"Titans, Trouble!" came the shout through her communicator resting on her nightstand.

"What the hell," Raven sulked, lazily removing herself from the bed, grasping it in her hands before she left her room. Her team had been gathered all around the computer screen Cyborg had been staring at all day, with three red dots glowing upon the map of Jump City.

"I just got the call," Robin started, as he pointed to one of the dots. "They were spotted just a block away from this computer store. Cyborg's analyzing the contents of the store, and by the time we make it there, we should know exactly where they'll be hitting next."

"If we don't stop them?" Raven asked curiously. "Doubting our skills already?"

"No," Robin replied. "I would just like to know what their up to before we take them out."

-

The car ride had been rather silent, with Robin sitting shotgun, Cyborg the only other member of the team with an actual driver's license. That left the back seat to Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven remained silent, staring out the windows on their side, while Starfire sat uncomfortably in silence in the middle, looking back and forth between the two. Robin pulled down the visor, looking through the mirror to view the uncharacteristic silence held within the back seat. Frowning slightly, he pushed the visor back up, looking to Cyborg who shared his thoughts. They shook their heads, and continued down the street to where the trio had been spotted, passing by, and heading toward the computer store, that had already looked to be torn apart from the inside.

"Titans," Robin started to say, as the car came to a halt a few buildings away from the store. "Go!"

The team assembled quickly, taking their own positions as they entered the store. Computer parts were thrown all about the store, with the employees all gathered to the front of the store, ducking behind the counter, while Mammoth slammed his fist into the wall, simply for show of strength. The Robin charged the large teen, with Cyborg running right behind him. Starfire flew for Gizmo, who jumped into the air via his jet back, with Beast Boy transforming right behind her. This left Raven once again alone to battle with Jinx.

Jinx hesitated to attack, as her eyes met the sorceress' own, underneath the darkness of her cloak. Raven took the advantage, and swirled her power about, as random articles of the store was surrounded with her mysterious black magic. Jinx quickly threw her own magic out, her hex bolts smashing into each item thrown at her, destroying it before it could hit her. She became only defensive, as she batted away every item thrown at her, backing up until she was nearly against the wall, with no other place to go.

Robin pulled his staff out from his utility belt, extending it as he jumped high into the air. Mammoth threw his fist out at him, which was nearly the size of his entire torso. With amazing acrobatic skills in mid air Robin dodged the punch, and swung his staff at Mammoth's torso, knocking him slightly to the side. A quick charge of Cyborg's gun would shoot out the blue energy, swirling into the same spot Robin had hit, knocking the over sized criminal nearly through the store's wall, while shelves filled with computer screens knocked over, each one comically falling onto his head one at a time.

Starfire gathered two spheres of pulsing green energy in her hands, as her eyes flashed that same bright green color. Gritting her teeth, she launched sphere after sphere at the flying Gizmo, but with a defense system that could match a miniature army, missiles shot out from his high-tech back pack, the spheres smashing into the rockets, leaving a trail of smoke with each contact. Beast Boy, in the form of an eagle, swooped for the mechanical genius, pecking at his head. Gizmo waved his hands upward, letting go of the controls of his suit to swat the menacing bird away. As Beast Boy flew away, Gizmo looked forward to see a small, but very powerful orange fist hit him in the gut, sending him coursing next to Mammoth.

Jinx fired one last hex bolt, before a computer keyboard hit her in the mid section, making her arch forward. As her head turned to her fallen comrades, and seeing the other Titans already cuffing them for the police, she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Okay," she said in a low voice, stopping the sorceress' assault. "You win, I give up."

Raven smirked, as she dropped five computer screens, along with two more keyboards to the floor, placing a hand upon her hip.

"Good," she replied, as Jinx walked over to her with her hands up. "I'd hate to have to mess up that face of yours."

Jinx gritted her teeth at the comment, mumbling a few choice words under her breath. The police arrived a few minutes later to take the trio to prison, Cyborg holding Mammoth, Starfire holding Gizmo, Beast Boy holding his back pack, and Raven held the arms of Jinx, last in the line, while Robin gave the report to the officer in charge. Raven tapped her foot impatiently, frowning, as the large car finally showed up to haul the criminals away.

"About damn time," she muttered to herself, as Jinx looked over her shoulder.

"Aw, I'm sorry," she said in sarcasm. "Was I interrupting a date?"

Raven tightened her grip upon the girl's wrist, pulling up on her arms as she squealed out a bit. The sorceress grinned, her eyes trailing over to the truck, two large officers stepping out of the back, allowing Cyborg to be the first one to 'take out the trash.'

"Meow!"

Jinx looked down to the black furred cat rubbing against the sorceress' legs, while Raven looked down.

"Shoo, cat," she growled, moving her foot away from the creature. The cat hissed, jumping in front of them, and running across the street.

"Oh shit," Jinx muttered, as her eyes flashed pink. A fire hydrant from across the street exploded, as the water shot out from where it used to be. A car that was driving down the street swerved to avoid the falling hydrant that dropped from the sky, then swerved to avoid oncoming traffic, bumping onto the side walk. At forty miles an hour, and a down hill ride, the car veered into the antique building, as a sweat drop appeared to the side of Jinx's head. "Oh fuck!"

Jinx's eyes glowed brightly, as her hands ripped from Raven's grasp to cover them, suddenly feeling a sensation within them. The pink light shown through her finger tips, and the Titans could only watch, as her powers went wildly out of control.

-

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm going to leave it at that. Just leave it to all your little imaginations to what that kind of ruckus may case Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see everyone likes meh little Jinx and Raven romance going on here… I'll have another chapter out REAL soon, since this one is so short –nod- Not lying, I will! If it's not out by the time I post this one, expect it within a day or two.


	3. Time Freeze

**A Titan's Hero**

_- Time Freeze -_

Raven let out a tired sigh, opening the door to the shower and reaching for a towel. Wrapping it firmly around her chest, her bare feet greeted the cold tile flooring, instantly sending shivers up her spine, rather than down. Reaching for a smaller towel, the girl gave a quick dry of her hair, placing the towel over her shoulders as she walked into her room. She enjoyed the soft carpet against her feet, making her way toward her bed, completely exhausted over the day's activities. Just as she was about to lie down, a knock was heard at her door, resulting in another irritated sigh.

_I swear, if it's the freak'n changeling again, I'll skin him alive!_

The sorceress shook her head free of such vial thoughts, even if it was in good humor, and continued toward the door. Her hand was hesitant, stopping just before the sensor, calling out just to make sure.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Robin," came her leader's voice. She sighed inwardly, turning from the door as her hand moved over the sensor, the door opening. Raven plopped back down upon her bed, her palms placed outward, keeping her weight up, as she crossed one leg over the other, swinging a strand of her purple locks away from her eyes.

Robin stood at the doorway, his eyes slightly widened at the girl's … well … sudden girlish posture. He shook his head, instantly becoming serious once again, a habit he played off rather well.

"Everything alright, Raven?" Robin asked, as he entered the room after Raven motioned him to do so. "We were all kind of worried. You didn't look well when you left."

Raven studied the teen before him, her foot slowly rising and falling in a silent beat. She blinked her purple hues at him, almost in a 'batting of the eyelash' type of way, before throwing on a smirk and shaking her head.

"I'm just a little exhausted, that's all," she said in a tone that was slightly off character. "I'm sure after a nap, I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked curiously, taking in the slight differences in Raven. The sorceress' smirk started to fade in irritation, and Robin shook his head. "We're just worried about you, Raven."

"Yea, well you shouldn't be," came the harsh tone. "I don't need your god damn pity anymore."

"It's not pity, we care about-"

"Stop right there," Raven said with an extended hand, as she rose from her bed. "I respect you, Robin. I respect all of you, no matter how much annoyance a few of you may hold. Although, that is as far as I take it."

"Raven…" Robin started with a worried expression. Raven's face was dead serious, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave," she said as she turned her back to him. "And make sure Beast Boy doesn't come waltzing in here again while I'm changing if you're trying to keep damage control."

Robin sighed in defeat, lowering his gaze from the girl. He turned to leave, but as he made it to the door frame, he took a moment to glance over his shoulder. The girl held the same position, her arms crossed over her chest with her back toward him.

"Go."

Robin shook his head as he left, the door lowering quickly behind him, making his cape sway forward.

"What's happening to you, Raven?"

"Don't," was all Robin said to Beast Boy as he passed him by in the hallway. Beast Boy gave a questioning gaze to his leader, who paused when he was next to him. "Just leave her alone today, Beast Boy."

"But she'll love-"

"Beast Boy…"

"It's a horror movie I just-"

"Beast Boy…"

"It'll cheer her up-"

"Beast Boy…"

"But it's got-"

"Beast Boy!"

"The movie got four stars from-"

Glass shattering. Beast Boy gave off a confused expression, looking up to find the hallway lights completely shattered, the bulb glass all falling over himself and Robin. Blinking, they both turned to the doorway, Raven slowly floating over the glass, her hood wrapped over her head, shadows covering her face. Silence filled the two as the sorceress floated by, touching the ground as soon as the glass was cleared, heading toward the living room.

"Dude, what the hells her problem?" Beast Boy asked as soon as she rounded the corner. Robin pinched the spot between his eyes, giving a heart filled sigh.

"Beast Boy," he started out, turning to face him. "You have to learn that Raven sometimes doesn't want to socialize with y… err… people. She likes to keep to herself, you know. Always meditating, keeping to herself in her room. Things like that. You can't always go running to her whenever you find something interesting that she may like."

"But she may like it," Beast Boy argued. Robin shook his head.

"That's not the point," he replied. "I think there's something wrong with Raven. There's something bothering her, and she wont tell me what it is."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, having not really seen a difference in the sorceress' activities.

"Yes, what do you mean?" came the voice from around the corner, instantly turning the two titans to a shade of blue, with Fear stamped upon both their foreheads. Raven stepped around the corner, her expressions hidden deep within the shadows of her hood. Robin couldn't tell if he was glad he couldn't see her enraged look, or scared over the fact that he couldn't even tell what she was feeling. Just then, Raven tapped the side of her head, right when Robin's thought ended, resulting in a quick gulp, and an attempt to block further thoughts concerning Raven.

After a sudden change of thoughts involving Starfire in the shower, Raven turned quickly toward the changeling, her eye slightly twitching at the random thoughts that seemed to just shout her way.

"Would you like to know why I'm always upset with you Beast Boy?" she asked the green-skinned changeling. He was so scared, he wasn't sure if he would be pulverized no matter the answer he gave. "To spite your curiosity, you should do a **much** better job at hiding your thoughts when you're around me. They scream out in my direction every time I enter a room, making it impossible for me to concentrate on anything. You want some advice? Save your thoughts for your journal."

She turned toward Robin next.

"And you," she said with slightly more irritation, to the leader's surprise. "I would very much appreciate you not going around and telling everyone to be careful around me just because I'm slightly irritated. There is **nothing** wrong with me. When I say there is nothing wrong, there **is** nothing wrong!"

The walls surrounding her suddenly gave under the aura that had suddenly surrounded the sorceress, knocking back the two titans completely passed the shattered glass, almost back to her room. She blinked in surprise, but kept it hidden, as she quickly turned to leave once again.

"I would appreciate it also if you all did not talk about me while I am not around. I do not do that to any one of you, and I would like the same respect."

"Hey, Rae," Cyborg called to the empathy as she entered the kitchen area, where Cyborg was currently sitting at, plate full of pancakes stacked rather high, with maple syrup pouring down the sides. She regarded the large titan with a nod of her head, as she filled up her tea kettle, breathing out an irritated sigh.

"Beast Boy getting to you?" he asked as his ears caught the all too familiar sigh.

"And Robin," she replied, rather surprised she had even replied to the question.

"Robin, eh?" Cyborg said, as he stabbed one of the items with his fork. "What'd they do?"

She turned, as Cyborg stuffed an entire pancake into his large mouth, munching with his mouth open, but surprisingly no pieces of food went flying about with the way his mouth was chewing. With a shake of her head, she turned her back to the teen, and pulled the kettle from the sink, shutting the water off.

"People talk too much."

Cyborg blinked, as he swallowed the piece in his mouth with some orange juice. It didn't matter what time of the day it was for this teen, for pancakes and orange juice could have been his breakfast, lunch, and dinner… possibly even desert, if he so well chose to.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, his brows lowering in concern. Raven sighed, not bothering to answer the question. In her anger, she placed the kettle on the burner roughly, spilling some water over the sides in result to her irritation, which now only added to it. Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed a napkin, dabbing the small puddle that resulted in her carelessness, only to have the hot surface sting her fingers. Raven bit her lip, quickly pulling her hand back, now knocking the kettle over completely, and spilling steaming hot water over the counter top. She quickly backed away, throwing her arms up, as she tried to avoid the hot water from spilling on herself, hearing a chair screeching across the floor.

"Let me help you with-"

"I don't need your damn help!" Raven snapped, yanking the towel from Cyborg's hand, as she went over to the counter, leaving the teen frozen in his place. She turned off the burner, picking up the mess she had made. Her breathing quickened, shaking her head. After picking up the water, she threw the damp rag across the room, turning to the half metal human.

"What the hell is the deal with all you people!"

Cyborg didn't have an answer for the girl. Heck, he didn't even know what the question was about. Raven, however, didn't even give him a chance to reply.

"I can perfectly take care of myself without having to deal with all of you hovering over me, making sure I'm okay! I don't need to be fucking pampered! I'm not a damn child!"

The sink exploded, with water shooting out from it. Raven growled, as her eyes flashed black, with black energy surrounding the remaining part of the pipe, completely crushing it to shut the water off. A pain started to develop within the girl's head, making her hands reach her temples. Cyborg reached a hand out from the girl, but she swatted it away immediately.

"I don't need you to pity me as well!" she barked, leaping into the air. She flew toward the living room, and smashed right through the window, to get away from it all.

"What the hell happened?" Robin asked as he ran in after hearing all the shouting. Cyborg turned to him, unable to come up with a proper answer.

Jinx walked down the street's sidewalk, her hands clasped behind her, with her eyes locked on the ground she passed by. The day had started out rather bad to begin with, starting with the flooding of the entire first floor of the school … then the Titans showed up on their first assignment, and then again at their second. She shook her head at the stupidity of her teammates, still unable to believe what they had done. She thought back to the day's event, when they had just gotten arrested…

"Meow!"

Jinx looked down to the black furred cat rubbing against the sorceress' legs, while Raven looked down.

"Shoo, cat," she growled, moving her foot away from the creature. The cat hissed, jumping in front of them, and running across the street.

"Oh shit," Jinx muttered, as her eyes flashed pink. A fire hydrant from across the street exploded, as the water shot out from where it used to be. A car that was driving down the street swerved to avoid the falling hydrant that dropped from the sky, then swerved to avoid oncoming traffic, bumping onto the side walk. At forty miles an hour, and a down hill ride, the car veered into the antique building, as a sweat drop appeared to the side of Jinx's head. "Oh fuck!"

Jinx's pink hues glowed brightly, as her hands ripped from Raven's grasp to cover her eyes, suddenly feeling a sensation within them. The pink light shown through her finger tips, and the Titans could only watch, as her powers went wildly out of control.

Fire hydrants all along the streets shot upward, aside from the one already rolling down the street, while water flooded downhill, moving toward the intersections of the busy city center. Parking meters exploded with a shower of coins. Street lights, and glass all along the walkway shattered completely, raining along side the coins and water.

"Titan's, Go!" Robin yelled, as traffic at the bottom of the hill started to swerve from the amount of water gathering, a pickup truck knocking down a traffic street light, after swerving to avoid a small Honda speeding through a yellow light.

"I'll handle this!" Raven quickly yelled to her teammates, as she rose to the air, her eyes glowing black. "Azarath…"

Raven flew as fast as she could down the hill, as an accident pile up was just about to occur. Another small car swerved in the water, performing a three-hundred and sixty degree turn.

"Metrion…"

Twin black spheres of energy surrounded the sorceress' hands, as she stood at the middle of the intersection, her dark eyes moving left and right, concentrating on exactly what she needed to do.

"ZINTHOS!"

A black wave of energy surrounded her, expanding throughout the intersection, and surrounding cars. A black flash blinded the Titans, cops, and Troika, all averting their eyes from the blinding black light.

Raven's eyes opened finally. Twin purple spheres searched around her, as everything was frozen in time. All around her, time seemed to have stopped, slowly lowering herself to the ground. The spell would only last so long, Raven lifting her head to view the first priority. The pickup truck that had hit the traffic light had started to flip from the impact, aiming right into a corner variety store. With a motion of her hand, the truck was levitated slowly to the ground, on the side of the road. Cars from all around her were surrounded in a black energy, as they were pulled to a stop before crashing into the other. Hydrants were gathered, and quickly placed back over the rising water all at once, while all other various debris were knocked aside from the streets, allowing cars to pass by without swerving.

With beads of sweat forming upon her forehead from her power struggle, time around her started to slowly return. As if a jolt of lightning had hit her, Raven arched forward, the black misty background breaking apart, and shattering completely, while time finally caught up. Raven stumbled for a moment, but lifted herself quickly from the intersection, just as a car drove passed her, completely unaware of what had just happened.

The Titan's all looked, shocked at what they saw. The truck that had just about flipped, and was about to tear into the corner store was upright, and parked at the side of the street. The fire hydrants were all connected back into the ground somehow, with spurts of water still shooting out from the leaks. All the debris from parking meters, a traffic light, and some street lights that got knocked over were all collected at the side of the street, as well as some pedestrians that were on the verge of a major accident. Raven landed next to the Titans, falling to a knee, as she panted heavily in attempts to catch her breath.

"Raven," Beast Boy asked in amazement, as he turned to the girl. "What the hell did you do?"

"Saved your ass," she said, pointing to one of the fire hydrants that were neatly stacked to the side. It took him a moment, before realizing they were once in mid air, and falling onto the streets. Raven shook her head, as she ran her hand over her face, to her hair, brushing it back.

Jinx took the moment to open her eyes slowly, looking around at the carnage she had expected. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been … or straight up should have been. She blinked in amazement, looking over to where Raven suddenly stood, a good twenty yards away from where she had been mere seconds.

"Wow," was all she was able to say to the girl's powers.

"Where'd the rest of them go?" Robin suddenly asked, turning to Jinx, who now stood alone, next to several knocked out police officers, and two broken shackles. The pink haired witch blinked in surprise, turning around to find no sign of her teammates, her eyes suddenly sparking into flames.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Jinx growled inwardly at the thought of her teammates simply abandoning her, even after she was the one that gave them their getaway. She brought her hand to her head in irritation, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her anger slowly faded, letting out a rather depressed sigh, and rubbing her eyes. After that, it was only her, and a few officers, bringing her in for questioning, rather than simply locking her up. Apparently, they knew exactly what the group was up to, but with her lack of computer expertise, she could only help them so much.

Oh, and was she glad to help them. After completely ditching her at the crime scene, she gave the exact course of their next plan, where they would hit, and when. Her frown lightened slightly, wishing she could be there to see the looks on their faces the moment they were caught, just so they would know at the last possible second that it was her. Of course, there would be a third party set for the trio to be able to take the plan into action, suddenly wondering who would replace her. She then sighed again, her emotions going on a sudden roller coaster ride.

'_Why'd they just leave me behind?'_

She shook her head, then realized exactly which way she was heading. She paused, looking up the street. She was heading back to the Hive. She didn't want to deal with the drama that was to come the moment she faced the troika, as well as the dean, after the fact she had just told the police the headquarters, as well as the plans for her team to take every penny from every bank in Jump City just to spite the anger she felt toward her team for leaving her there alone.

She wrapped her arms around her midsection, letting out another sigh, realizing she had done too many in the course of a half hour. She stretched her neck back, letting out a yawn while extending her limbs to their limits. Scratching the back of her head, she opened her eyes, looking upward, then suddenly widened them, nearly being taken out by a falling sorceress.

Raven's body bounced off the pavement, mere inches from taking off the head of a certain pink haired witch, then rolled straight into a brick walled building. Jinx pulled herself up from her sudden crouched position, with several question marks popping over her head. Taking her arms from covering her head, she turned to the sorceress, who had yet to move, slowly taking cautious steps toward the dark blue cloaked form currently lying on her stomach.

As Jinx approached the girl's body, she crouched back down, slowly reaching a finger out to poke it. Like a child who had just found a dead body at the river, Jinx gently poked the girl's shoulder, getting a groan in response, as well as a full body twitch. Peeking her head up, she quickly looked around the area, surprised to find absolutely nobody walking along the streets. Looking back to the fragile figure set before her, two choices were placed into her mind.

With Jinx's luck, Murphy's Law suddenly came into play.

An explosion just across the street from her sounded, shattered glass reaching the sidewalks, and partly out into the streets. As the witch turned, she was more than just surprised to find out just what the cause of such commotion could be.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor," came the scratchy voice of one short-sized techno wizard, dark shaded goggles worn over his eyes, regarding his old teammate with a glare. Jinx frowned, stepping from Raven's body, which slowly started to move itself to a sitting position.

"Me a traitor?" she yelled, stepping into the street toward Gizmo. "You're the one who just left me there to go to jail!"

"You should have ran like us," Mammoth's deep voice called out, as they exited the building, holding a computer tower on his shoulder with one hand, and a boxed hard drive in the other.

"I couldn't!" she called out. "It was my powers that gave you the opportunity to leave, the least you could have done was help me out too!"

"And have us all get caught?" Gizmo replied with a shake of his head. "Yea right. You're the one, however, that ratted us out, as well as the Hive, to the police!"

"Brother Blood's really pissed with you," Mammoth replied, as he started to walk away, as if the conversation was over. Gizmo frowned, turning his back on the girl.

"Hey!" Jinx called out, throwing her arm outward. "I'm not finished with you two!"

"Yea, well, we're through with you!" he said. "All of us are through with you!"

Jinx hesitated a moment, the thought of the headmaster's anger toward her ran shivers down her spine. Quickly shaking it off with her own rising anger, she growled, calling forth her powers. With a flick of her wrist, a dark purple sphere formed within her palms, tossing one just before the duo's next step. It exploded upon the pavement, leaving a sizzle of black smoke. The two villains turned to the witch, both holding equal expressions.

"You do realize what you're doing, don't you?" Came another voice from within the building, the cause of the first explosion. A red attired teen stepped out of the building, with red sunglasses, and yellow stripes along his outfit. A grin was plastered on his features, and with his hands on his hips, simply grinned across the street at the ticked off witch.

"Who the hell are you?" Jinx almost burst out laughing at the ridiculous outfit. "Christmas isn't for a couple of months!"

"Plasma," he replied, frowning. "I'm **your** replacement."

"Replacement?" Jinx twitched inwardly. _How could they replace me so fast?_

She didn't have much time to think, as all of a sudden the new addition to the Hive extended his black gloved hand, forming a baseball size fireball from his palm. With a quick grin, it launched itself toward the witch. With agility only she was known for, she sidestepped the ball of flame, letting it erupt against the brick wall just behind her.

"Hah, you're a little slow to fill my shoes," Jinx said, as she launched the other hex bolt in her hand toward the new kid.

"Let's just get this crap outta here, Plasma can take care of that bad luck charm," Gizmo said with a roll of his hand, as the two proudly walked down the street. Suddenly, the two items in Mammoth's hands were lifted into the air, making both of them look up in wonder. The computer devices were wrapped in a strange black energy, and were suddenly whisked away from them, placed back through the broken windows. The two stared at each other a moment, before a voice reached out to answer their sudden questions.

"You know," came the ever stoic voice of the dark blue attired sorceress. "You guys should have stayed in bed this morning."

Both teens turned to the source of the voice, a black glowing eyed sorceress hovering just above them, her arms crossed, her face barely visible through the hood of her cloak, though both could tell she was beyond pissed off. With a quick rise of her hands, a very familiar chant, her hands grew black, and the two criminals were quickly off into their own attack formation.

Jinx and Plasma exchanged petty fire back and forth to each other, smashing through the buildings behind them as both dodged out of the way of the other's attack. Plasma seemed to be able to not only throw the fireballs toward Jinx, but knock away her hex bolts with his own attack. Jinx, however, was able to completely dodge his numerous amounts of attacks while throwing a few of her own every now and then, car wheeling out of the way, standing on one hand and firing a hex bolt, then landing on her feet only to fall into a split to avoid another ball of flame.

Plasma growled loudly, as he threw his hands outward, while balls of flame gathered at each finger tip. Quickly rising his hands above his head, a circle of flame appeared in front of him, with five points reaching across the circle, creating a star-like symbol in the middle.

"Dodge this!"

He hurled the endless attack toward Jinx, who let out an eep before her attempt to dodge. The symbolized attack continued to pour from its creators hands, creating one after another, firing each one across the street. Jinx leaped forward, through the center of the flames, landing in a rolled position to avoid another. The attacks smashed into the building behind her, taking away brick after brick, with a small explosion after each contact. With a final jump, Jinx extended her leg out, connecting with Plasma's face, making him stagger backward.

"To slow, hot head," she grinned, throwing an open hand to the teen's midsection, smashing a hex bolt into his chest and sending him right back into the building he had come out of.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven's chant sent a mail box she lifted from the ground hurling toward the over sized criminal Mammoth. He easily caught it with his large hands, his feet skidding across the pavement before the black energy surrounding it dissolved. Gizmo flew with his jet pack, targeting the sorceress and letting an assault of small missiles flying toward her. Raven quickly looked over her shoulder, extending her left hand.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Nothing. Raven's eyes widened, forcing her palm further out, concentrating harder.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

A black sphere of energy rose from her hands just as the first missile made contact, making her floating form stagger back from the explosion. The sphere fully formed just as the next three missiles connected, protecting her from further harm. A worried bead of sweat started to form on her face, though she had no time to recoil, as Mammoth threw the very item she had earlier thrown at him, directly at her. A quick spin of her form would extend her other hand outward, as she quickly shouted out her enchantment.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The mailbox was surrounded in a black energy, though continued to fly toward her. After a grunt, the box stopped in mid air, a few inches from her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she then let out a yell of pain, as several missiles launched into her back, making her drop the mail box, as well as herself, to the ground. Gizmo grinned, and followed the sorceress down.

"A perfect time to end one of our on going problems," he said, as a small locking device came out from his pack, hovering just over his eye. As he locked on, a barrage of missiles popped out of his small backpack, the very last of his ammunition.

Raven's body slowly fell to the ground, her back sizzling with smoke. A beep sounded from Gizmo's locking device and with a grin, launched six of his last missiles flying toward his defenseless enemy. Raven's eyes were half lidded, her head tilted toward where the missiles were launched from, a grunt let out from her lips, having nothing to do but simply await the attack and hope her body could withstand it.

To her complete disbelieve, each missile met their end at a purple sphere of energy, exploding a few yards from her, a field of smoke blocking her view of her attacker. Preparing herself for a rough landing, Raven's shock still hadn't ended, feeling herself land in a pair of small, soft arms, her catcher suddenly lowering herself from her sudden leap.

Jinx looked up to the genius with a firm frown upon her lips, holding the drained sorceress in her arms. Mammoth started to step toward her while Plasma finally walked out of the store he was thrown into, holding his head from the attack Jinx had left him. Her brows lowered at her sudden situation. All heads suddenly turned toward a screeching blue car heading their way, criminals and heroes recognizing the car instantly.

"Let's just get the heck out of here," Gizmo relayed to his teammates, as he took off in his jet pack, not up for another battle, and also completely out of ammunition. Plasma growled, as he ran passed Jinx, catching up to Mammoth who had also turned to hightail it out of there. Raven stirred in the girl's arms, who had turned toward the car just a few blocks down the street. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, not really wanting to be around when the Titan's showed up.

"Yea, I'm just gonna leave you here for your teammates," Jinx started to say, before she suddenly felt a grip on her arms.

"No," Raven spat out in a dazed state. Jinx looked to the girl in utter shock, but before she could question, Raven looked up with pleading eyes. "Get me out of here."

A tugging feeling developed within the witch, and abruptly found herself running down an alleyway, away from the shouts of the citizens who had suddenly formed around the crime scene. Running left and right, rounding corners, Jinx carried the sorceress in her arms, completely baffled by her actions this day.

I should have just stayed in bed the moment those pipes broke… 

Raven sighed, leaning into the girl's arms uncharacteristically, much to her own annoyance. Her body felt weak, as if drained of all energy. The attack she had endured took much more than she assumed, and she needed to let her body rest before attempting to heal itself, which also meant she had to keep herself conscious.

I should have just stayed in bed the moment those pipes broke… 

Author's Notes: Another chapter to another story out. An average eleven pages from Word for you all. Remember, in this story, there's a reason for everything. I don't just write things out and forget them ten chapters later. Everything always comes back in the end. –Nod-

Remember that. Lots of reviewers to give my appreciation to, so thank you all!

El Loco: There are some good Yuri stories of Teen Titans out there; you just gotta know where to look. I have another one ,True Awakenings, that's about 12 to 13 chapters right now. That's one of my larger hit stories out there, if you're interested.

WaMat DeBly: Yea, I've only heard of one other one, that's actually pretty good, but other than that, I haven't seen any Raven-Jinx pairings ;; It's a shame, they really make a good couple

Xion Glydus: The Cyborg thing, I'm not sure. He may or may not in the comic book I have no idea. I don't believe that he does in the show, but this is a Fanfiction site, is it not? Make it up! Some people keep asking me when certain parts of my story occur in the show. I simply say, "It doesn't, it does in my story though."

SexyChicy862: Heh, hope you liked this little fight scene. It was a tad bit short, but I'll have a better fight scene with our little Raven and Jinx next chapter, and that'll be a sight for sore eyes Don't worry about the pairing, you'll get used to it –nod-

Shadow Kitten: Thanks for the short, but sweet review.

FF Yuri lvr: Yea, I thought so too. Mostly the reason why I wrote the story, you know?

Daughter of the Equinox: Oh yes, it is quite ironic in deed. I like it though, you know? Her inability (In my story) to control her own powers… sounds just like another sorceress I know… which is why I think they make such a good pairing in my story What ya think of this chapter?

Draco Malfoy Girl: Glad to have another new reviewer taking a liking to my story. I'll keep up my 'great work' and try to get another chapter out soon.

Draco Malfoy Girl16: Are you the same person on Fanfiction **and** on Mediaminer? If so, thanks for the review**s**! I always love reading reviews, and more than one by one person is always fine by me. I hope that with this story, I do inspire some more Jinx and Raven pairings They are so good together.

Ray1: Yea, she has trouble controlling her powers whenever something involving bad luck occurs, i.e. The black cat, broken mirrors etc.

Serpent King: Yea, the Pitch, and Pink one? I've finally found it and started reading it. I hope a new chapter comes out soon though o.x;

Raven's Girlfriend: Yup, and another chapter out for ya How's that? A new chapter for nearly all my stories out the same week! Boo Ya! As Cyborg would say.

Billy Rose: It doesn't happen in the show, so you don't have to worry about that. Jinx's powers, I'm assuming, are related to her hexing abilities. Since luck happens to be connected with that, to make matters humorous in my story, what if anything that had to do with bad luck occurs around Jinx, her powers would go out of control? Anyway, don't worry too much about it –nod- I've got everything under control

Darby: I've got more stories than I know what to do with… another chapter out, another story out… and now I gotta go update even MORE OO! Damn you people and your need to read my stories! ; I love it.

YuffieRikkuLover88: Well, we'll be getting to that part of the story in the next chapter. Raven and Jinx both have problems with controlling their powers, so in this story, they're a lot alike. Glad to see you like my story, and hope you keep reading.

Saint Raven: Yea, shit does get fucked up when dealing with a black cat… and broken mirrors… and amongst other things… I borrowed Raven's powers that I heard she used in Birthmark, the one where she freezes time? -Shrug- I don't know how it all went down in the show, but I tried my best –nod-

Purplelellamma: Once again, glad to see another person taking a liking to my story. Not too many people mix villains and heroes in a story, but I like to think it's possible –nod-

Once again, thank you all for reviewing, and hope that this chapter will keep you entertained long enough for me to write another one. Heh.


	4. Our Safe Haven

**A Titan's Hero**

_-Our Safe Haven-_

Raven felt her body shift in weight upon the soft mattress that greeted her when she had awakened. She hadn't remember falling asleep, nor closing her eyes. Instantly, her mind sensed out the room, feeling the presence of another not too far away, possibly a room over. She couldn't detect just where she was the moment she opened her eyes, brightness surrounding her, making her regret the instant her pupils were greeted by the light and letting them remain closed fro the time being. She let out a groan in protest, finding her body so weak her groan sounded more like an intangible whisper.

Jinx's ears perked to the sound she had been hoping for since she had brought the girl to the room. She removed herself from the small kitchen table of the broken down motel room she had rented, peeking her head through the doorway to view the sorceress. She had long since passed out before the girl rounded the corner down the first alley way. She remembered breathing a sigh of relief when the motel sign greeted her at the end of the alley. Since her former home at the Hive was out of the question, and since the sorceress apparently also didn't want to go to her own home, the motel was a sight for sore eyes.

Raven sighed, remembering the events that brought her to wherever she was, the battle with the troika plus a new member, Gizmo's rockets smashing into her back. The genius even took it upon himself to finish the girl off, if not for the bad luck charm herself summoning her hex bolts to take out each rocket aimed to end her life. She shuddered at the thought of leaving her life in the hands of the pink haired witch.

Jinx noticed the girl shivering, debating upon the choice of going over to assure the girl's warmth by adding another blanket over her. She remembered the girl did seem cold when she placed her in the bed. Letting her reason take over, the witch hesitantly moved from the doorway, inching herself toward the sleeping form upon the bed.

Raven felt the girl approaching slowly, her brows lowering slightly while the soft footsteps she made over the creaky wooden floor sounded more like glass shattering with each step. She was surprised when she felt another heavy material wrapped over her, pulled up to her neck. The sudden warmth made her too hot to sit still any longer, forcing the double blankets off as she attempted to sit up.

Jinx jumped back when the sorceress moved, afraid she had just awakened a beast that would soon search out for its early morning snack. Like a prey afraid to be devoured, Jinx kept herself flat against the wall of the small room they were in, while the sorceress attempted to gather her bearings, slowly taking in her surroundings. The room was indeed small, holding only one twin sized mattress in the middle of the room, with a dresser to the side with a ten inch television sitting on top of it and rabbit ears sticking out from the back of it. The rest of the room was rather plain, with the window and door at one end, while the other wall held the doorway to the half sized kitchen and backdoor to the motel room.

Raven's eyes finally fell upon the witch next to her, who still had yet to move from her position. Letting a tired sigh escape her lips, she leaned back in the bed, resting a hand to her head, speaking aloud her thoughts.

"What happened?"

Jinx took a moment before realizing the question was directed to her, most likely referring to when the sorceress simply fell from the sky, and nearly taking her head straight off.

"Well," she started to say, reverting her eyes toward the floor. "You just fell from the sky."

"Fell from the sky?" Raven repeated, remembering exactly what occurrences made her suddenly leap from the tower window and take to the streets to clear her mind. Apparently, she cleared her mind a little too much. Jinx nodded, relaxing somewhat now that the sorceress had started the dialogue.

"Yea, almost knocked me right over," she said, grimacing at the landing the sorceress had to endure. "You hit the ground pretty hard."

"I don't remember falling," Raven announced, only remembering Jinx fighting off her teammates, which brought her to question the girl. "So what brought you downtown?"

Jinx knew how the girl meant to ask the question. She didn't mean 'what were you doing,' she meant 'how did you break out of police custody,' that was the real question.

"Well, after my teammates left me," she started out casually, with just the simple thought of her troika angering her so. "I ratted them out to the cops, giving them their next target, the plan, as well as the location of the Hive."

Raven blinked suddenly, turning in utter shock to the girl's apparent new leaf. Jinx smirked triumphantly as she continued the story.

"I guess their plans changed when I left because they decided instead to take out a computer store that was right across the street from where you fell," Jinx explained to the girl, finding it odd she felt so relaxed, speaking her problems with the enemy. "I was doing pretty good on my own, until you decided to step in."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden cockiness, remembering just who it was that saved her ass the other day. Of course, the image of the girl saving her own ass filled her mind, in result, she shook all thoughts from her head, allowing the girl to continue.

"After taking out 'Plasma,'" she said, making quotation motions with her index and middle finger, bolding out the name of her replacement. "I turned to see you taking on Gizmo and Mammoth on your own."

"I saw them carrying more computer equipment," Raven relayed to the girl. "With the computer store's alarm going off, the shattered glass, and them walking away from the scene of the crime, I assumed they had stolen it."

"You assumed right," Jinx nodded with a firm grin. "You were holding your own pretty good against the two of them. Usually, it takes your whole team to take us all out."

Raven's eyes shifted from the girl at the mention of her team to the bed, her lips thinning out. Upon reaction, the girl reached for her hood, but realized she wasn't even wearing her cloak. Sensing the girl's intentions, Jinx pointed to the post at the head board of the bed.

"I hung it up," she said, pointing to the girl's cloak, hanging off the bed post. "I didn't think you'd want it wrinkled."

Raven looked to her cloak hanging off the post, then back to Jinx. The thought of the girl showing concern for her safety was enough, but now making sure her clothing wouldn't wrinkle; it brought a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Raven looked up to see the girl's questioning gaze. Sensing the girl's anxiety, Raven shook her head and awaited the on coming question. "Why'd you save me?"

Raven blinked at the question, remembering the words Robin had spoken to her when he had risked his life to save the criminal they had spent the day chasing.

"I asked my leader a similar question one time," Raven started to say, looking the girl in the eyes, admiring the different shades of pink they held. Jinx attempted to blink her eyes, but the moment the sorceress' own were locked upon hers, she felt as if she couldn't pull away. As if the breath she had taken in moments ago to relay oxygen into her brain, allowing her body to continue functioning had suddenly been sucked out, completely shutting her brain, as well as all other body functions, for example, blinking.

"We spent hours chasing after this girl that had stolen money from a bank," Raven continued, seeing that she had the girl's undivided attention, and then some. "When we finally cornered her on a high office building roof, the girl fell over the edge. Robin quickly jumped after her, and in his recklessness, nearly got himself killed along with the girl when she shocked him the moment he grabbed her.

"When I questioned him later about it, asking him why he did such a thing, he gave me an answer that I had not expected. When I saw you staggering out of the building, and saw the roof about to cave in, his words seemed to echo through my mind, and with all my power, I attempted to hold it as long as I could so it would not fall upon you. The words Robin told me finally started to make sense, because it was in fact, the right thing to do."

Jinx let the girl's words fully sink into her mind, completely over taken by the sorceress. As her lips parted to speak, the kettle she had long since forgotten started to whistle, quickly reverting her attention back to the half-kitchen in the other room. Raven blinked in surprise to the familiar sound as Jinx quickly hurried herself to the kitchen, still half in shock over the girl's words.

Raven pushed herself more against the backboard, lifting her legs into a cross leg position, while removing the heavy material over her. She was left in her leotard, even her boots and wrist cufflinks, she finally noticed, were placed neatly by her hanging cloak, waiting to be worn once again. A sudden image of Jinx trying on her cloak flashed through her mind, remembering back to when the troika had first made their appearance, and the pink haired witch going through her room, as well as her choice of attire. She had remembered going through the video surveillance tapes repeatedly, before they burst into flames in result of her rage.

"Sugar?"

Raven blinked at the word, while attempting to look through the wall to the pink witch upon the other side, remembering the whistling of the tea kettle. She quickly called back to the girl.

"No thank you."

Raven heard a few clanks, indicating a spoon thrown into a sink, or something falling. A second later, Jinx came out with two mugs in her hand, handing Raven a mug while she sipped the other. Jinx leaned herself against the dresser, cupping the mug she held with both her hands, every so often stealing a glance to the sorceress, who merely stared at the tea she had given her.

"Don't worry, I only put poison in mine," Jinx teased with a hesitant laugh, anything to bid away the silence.

"I like mine free of sugar, thank you," Raven replied dryly. Jinx wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable: attempting to kid around with the sorceress, or the sorceress actually cracking a joke back. Raven then took a sip from the warm water, enjoying the flavor the small herbal bag had left in its place.

"Why didn't you want to go back to your team?" Jinx had the question on the back of her mind, then realized she had many questions stored back there just waiting for answers. Raven continued to keep her eyes locked upon the cup, unmoving or responding to the question. "That bad, hu?"

Raven looked up to view the girl's sympathetic eyes. She was rather surprised to actually view the girl's eyes in such a way, rather than the tactical, battle-ready eyes she had seen earlier in the day. She quickly shook her head free of those thoughts, returning to her cup of tea, taking a small sip from it.

"Looks like neither of us have a place to go then," Jinx started, shuffling her feet at the floor while her vision dropped.

"So this is our little safe haven," Raven finally spoke, surprising the witch, who looked up to the calm eyes of the sorceress. "I don't mind at all."

Raven was surprised when the words rolled off her tongue so fluently. They hadn't even registered in her brain as a thought process, though the words still came from her lips.

"Safe Haven," Jinx repeated as her eyes lifted. She smiled when the sorceress turned to look at her, with her ever stoic expression. "I like the sound of that."

"Jinx ran off with Raven," Robin repeated the words Beast Boy had been saying since they had returned to the tower. In all his mind, he couldn't even fathom the possibility of the pink haired with and the purple haired sorceress fighting along side each other, but for Jinx to run off with Raven, now that was damn near impossible. "For the last time, Beast Boy, that's completely impossible."

"Dude," Beast Boy replied for the unknown number of times. "I swear to you, I saw Jinx holding Raven in her arms."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, while the other rested upon his waist, finally turning to face the changeling.

"Why would Jinx be fighting her own teammates in the first place?" Robin asked, shaking his head to the changeling.

"I don't know," Beast Boy shrugged. "But that's what I saw! You can't doubt a hawk's eye!"

Robin shook his head. Of all the stories the green skinned Titan had come up with, this had to top them all. Jinx and Raven? He laughed the first time Beast Boy had said something, but now it was beyond annoyance.

"I don't care, Beast Boy," Robin finally announced. "Raven wouldn't associate herself with a member of the Hive, nor would she team up with one."

Beast Boy threw his arms up defeat.

"Dude," he said grimly. "Whatever."

With that simple statement, the changeling left the living quarters of the Teen Titan's main room of the tower, leaving the leader alone to think about his thoughts.

_Raven did seem upset when she left,_ Robin started to think, but quickly dismissed the thought. _No way! She wouldn't join the Hive. Would she?_

The shadows crept along the flooring of the hallway, while Beast Boy stormed off, stomping his foot with every step. Just as his foot came down on the darkness of the floor, it opened up, allowing a full view of the dark colored carpet, splitting the shadows apart just as his stomping boot came down for another angry stomp. As he rounded the corner, the shadows melded from the floor, taking the form of two mages of dark arts, one pink haired witch clutching to the purple haired sorceress, while she looked around quickly to gather her bearings.

After a quick check, the shadows swallowed the two up again, shifting them downward into the floor, just as a red headed Tamaranian Princess opened the door to her room, right where the shadows had started to become sucked into the carpet.

"Raven?"

_So this is Raven's Room,_ Jinx remembered, once the shadows lifted a second time, viewing the rather gothic-looking dormitory of the sorceress. They had agreed to stay at the motel until they decided what they would do. She was still at a loss for why the dark magus agreed to stay with her, but for the girl to leave her team, it must have been pretty bad. Whatever the reason, Jinx was glad she wasn't alone. Having her own team turn on her so easily, as well as have a replacement at the ready. She wasn't sure she would be able to hold her own in the city with such conflicting emotions stirring about inside her.

Raven quickly looked around her room, viewing the necessities. A black gym bag was lifted from her closet in her black magic, as well as her set attire. All folded neatly by her powers, they were places easily into the bag. A few of her favorite books would also be surrounded by her black mist magic, placed nicely into the bag. She then walked over to her dresser. She had kept the top drawer under lock and key, though no ordinary key would open this. After the incident with Cyborg and Beast Boy, she wanted more insurance over her more personal things. With a quick motion of her hands, she set forth her enchanted words.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered quietly. Suddenly, a black sphere barely visible surrounding the desk shattered completely. Raven reached into the top part of her leotard, pulling out a necklace with a small key upon it. Jinx blinked at the security the girl held.

"I wish I could lock my stuff up like that," she mused. Raven reached down, unlocking the drawer. She pulled it open, revealing two items she held sacred to her. A small, worn out book with ruffled pages was to the left, while an ancient looking mirror was set to the right. Gathering the two artifacts in her arms, she brought them over to the gym bag, placing them in, and zippering the bag up.

"Let's go," was all she said, before walking over to Jinx, placing an arm around her waist like before, allowing the shadows to slowly creep up on them.

"Did you see the way I nailed that girl in the back?" Gizmo asked with a grin.

The teens laughed, as they leaned back against the couch, remembering the events of earlier.

"Man, you hit her with so many rockets," Plasma stated with a nod, kicking his feet up onto the table in front of him. "I'm surprised she didn't burst into flames."

"That stupid Jinx," Gizmo shook his head. "We could be rich by now."

Gizmo kicked the table in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll just have to find the hardware elsewhere," Plasma stated with a roll of his hand. "I just wish I could see what Brother Blood plans to do to the girl."

Gizmo and Mammoth grinned at the thought. The girl had stopped their plans when Brother Blood replaced her, but now she wasn't to be worried about. The headmaster had assured them that she would be taken care of.

"Yea," Gizmo and Mammoth both replied in unison, simply setting images in their minds.

Two hands shot out from the shadows, nearly reaching out to choke one of the three teens from behind, but as quickly as they shot out, the shadows engulfed the arms, pulling them back in, and shifted through the flooring below. Gizmo blinked, as he stopped laughing, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Mammoth turned to his shorter companion with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked simply, not being able to read the expression Gizmo was holding.

"I dunno," he said, turning around to view his surroundings. "Kinda felt like I was being watched."

"You're too paranoid," Plasma replied with a smirk.

Jinx was furious when the two had finally made it to her dorm room, ready to start screaming off her rage, when a quick hand moved swiftly over her mouth, as the sorceress of Azarath rested her chin upon the girl's shoulder, whispering her words of wisdom into her ear at a volume she could still barely hear.

"I suggest we hurry and grab what you need," she said. "We don't want to make a scene trying to leave."

Jinx took in a deep breath, while the sorceress held her close, attempting to relax herself. Her nose tingled at the girl's scent of lavender and something else she couldn't quite name. It smelled sweet, thought. Instantly, she was relaxed, and surprised over the fact. She felt the warmth of the girl behind her leave suddenly, and she had to take a moment to remember where she was, and what she was here to do.

As quickly as she could, she gathered up her own knapsack, hurrying her clothing into it before any unwanted guests could show up. Raven watched at the door, simply waiting for someone to waltz in, expecting the room to be vacant, and to their surprise, held not only their ex-member, but a member of the Teen Titans. She smirked at the thought of seeing the terrified looks upon some of her enemies faces, but soon was forgotten when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning, she found Jinx holding a rather small sack in both her hands set in front of her, giving her a questioning gaze. Raven shook her head from the thoughts, replacing her smirk with her normal thin lined lips, turning around and wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. Just then, the door was opened to reveal someone neither had expected.

The headmaster took a long hard look at both occupants of the room, his eyes widening for a moment, before attempting to turn red, instantly turning Jinx's own hues to the same color. Raven blinked, as voices instantly sounded in her mind. Her brows lowering, she kept her grip upon the pink haired witch, who in her surprise, started to shift herself away from the sorceress, into the opened arms of Brother Blood.

"Jinx!" Raven called, but the girl didn't budge. Frowning, she threw her hands out in front of her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black surrounded various items of the room, lifting up a lamp shade, a night stand, and a small chair. All the items were hurled toward the headmaster, who quickly removed himself from the room as the items were thrown out the door. Jinx's eyes blinked a moment when the connection between herself and Brother Blood disconnected itself, and quickly backed away in realization. She quickly turned to the sorceress with a look of pure horror.

Raven couldn't believe the amount of fear dwelling inside the girl, as she gave her a pleading look. With a firm nod, the sorceress flew over to the girl, gripping her waist, as the shadows once again lifted over them like water, swallowing them up into the floor just as Brother Blood walked in again. He frowned at the rooms empty inhabitance, his brows lowering. His fists clenched tightly, before knocking out half the girl's door frame with a powerfully packed punch.

Jinx hadn't said a word when they returned to the motel room. Neither had given much thought to staying in the small, single bedded room, though neither spoke their protests. Jinx had placed her pack next to the small table set in the kitchen, and took a seat in a chair, resting her hands on her knees. Her eyes were locked upon the tile flooring, and Raven was sure the girl would burn her vision through the flooring if she kept up the intense stare.

She noticed the girl's hands tightly grip her black skirt, slightly trembling. She bit her lip, and appeared to be on the verge of crying. Jinx fought hard when she looked up at the sorceress, her eyes becoming moist. She was afraid of the look the girl would give her, seeing her in such a weak state. For a moment, Jinx could see exactly what Brother Blood had planned for her, the moment Raven had broken the mind link between them, freeing her of his mind control. The thought of it nearly sent her over the edge, quickly breaking her vision from the sorceress.

Raven remembered the voices that had traveled through the depths of her mind, and could only wonder what the pink haired witch had endured while under the control of the headmaster of the Hive. She frowned when the girl broke eye contact with her, and slowly made her way over. She couldn't just leave the girl like this, not after what had just happened. Her entire team left her, her supposed leader wants her dead, most likely, and now the girl had no place to go, and no one to turn to.

Jinx's breathing became quick and short, her head lowering while her shoulders pinched together. Raven felt sorry for the girl as she drew even closer. She knelt down in attempts to look the girl in the eye, but Jinx quickly turned away, not wanting the girl to see her face. Raven brought her hand to the girl's chin, pulling her slowly to view her. Tears were stained down her cheeks, and a look of pure fear and regret showed upon her features.

Raven held her expression as sincere as she could, while her violet orbs regarded the pink hues in front of her. Jinx felt relaxed when she gazed into the girl's eyes, her quiet sobs starting to lessen. Raven kept the girl locked upon her, and placed her hand around the girl's head, gently bumping their foreheads together.

"They won't hurt you," Raven said to the girl. "I promise."

Author's Notes: It's short because you damn people needed a chapter so damn bad!

Mad Cow: You gotta tell me what you think is confusing, otherwise I wont be able to give you a better understanding in the next chapter.

Tyri Dragonite: Thanks for the very short, and slightly sweet review. Thanks for the review, and there's your update.

Ray: Hm… Raven having problems with calling forth her powers… must be something emotionally wrong with her or something, I dunno –shrug-

YuffieRikkulover88: Hah, don't worry, I'll get the next chapter up for you … and just because you like my story so much, I'll let you know the name of it is "Sleeping with the Enemy." So look forward to that chapter

Serpent King: I read it, and it is very good. I had a little trouble following it _somewhat_ since it was written in a present tense way, but I easily adjusted. Are there other chapters up beside that one? It was good, and I hope there are others like it.

Daughter of the Equinox: To say the least? TO SAY THE LEAST? Why must you stop with the least? No one likes the least! Everyone likes the most! Heh, hope you like this chapter.

Billy Rose: Yea, they'll be getting plenty of alone time, don't you worry –nod- I'll have an update soon, and I'll have another update for True Awakenings as well rather soon.

Shadow Raven: Another short and sweet review. Thanks for the review.

Mad Pierrot Le Fou: Thanks, I appreciate the long review. Actually, I haven't finished the story True Awakenings, that's still a work in progress, much like this one. I am, however, working with I think five or six stories now, and I like to think that I'm doing a pretty good job with keeping up with updating all of them, aside from Saiya-jin Pride. I simply can't come up with anything whenever I open the story up.

Raven's Girlfriend: Yes, another chapter for you. I like setting up romance, I like to think I do a good job of it… a sleazy motel, with Raven and Jinx alone, living together. Oh, I wonder what could happen?

One thing I'm starting to really hate about Fanfiction is the fact that they're getting rid of my minus signs that separate scenes! What the hell! Leave my shit alone! I can't separate them even with double spaces! They just keep making my stories look more confusing by simply going from one thing to another without warning! DAMN YOU FANFICTION (Dot) NET!


End file.
